Piezas del Tirano
by Lapson
Summary: Despues del final del manga. Es decir, el final por ahora, espero. Capitulo 260 en todo caso. El Rey observa sus dominios. Todo parece bien, pero muy recientemente ha descubierto que las apariencias engañan. ¿Qué otras cosas ha aprendido de Komugi?


El Rey tocó la pared con un dedo. Esta se trizó. Varios pedazos de estuco cayeron al piso. ¿Por qué todo era tan frágil? Tendría que regular su fuerza, si quería tocar a Komugi sin dañarla. ¿Y por qué querría hacer algo así? Pero ya lo había hecho, y, era extraño, no había tenido problemas con el manejo de su fuerza. Al verla herida, llorando en el suelo, había tomado su mano. Había querido abrazarla. ¡Qué idiotez! ¡El era el Rey! ¡Su dignidad se vería afectada, de entrar en contacto con un ser así!

El Rey trepó a lo más alto de la cúpula del palacio. Desde allí, observó su dominio. Era patético. Por un momento pensó que, aún cuando fuera dueño del mundo, este sería poco digno de él. Pero lo deseaba. Su mayor deseo, aún ahora, era poseer. TODO. Él, en la cima, y el poder de decidir la existencia de todo lo inferior.

Miró al Este. La selección era inminente. Observó a Pufu, volando sobre la comitiva, desplegando sus alas y soltando su polvo hipnótico al viento. Se le ocurrió una idea extraña. Era un Arquero. Al parecer había jugado demasiado Gungi. Comparar a Pufu, un ser completo, con una complejidad inconmesurable, con una vulgar pieza de tablero... Sin embargo, no era tan extraño después de todo. Pufu estaba completamente sometido a su voluntad. ¿No era esto una pieza, después de todo?

Decidió divertir la idea un poco más. Un Arquero. ¿En el tercer nivel, por la altura a la que volaba? No, qué análisis más vulgar. Debía ver su función, su parte en el esquema. Pufu estaba ejerciendo una influencia sobre el campo de juego, listo para regresar en caso del más mínimo peligro hacia su Rey. Primer nivel entonces, y más bien cerca de una esquina.

Al poner esta primera pieza sobre el tablero imaginario, miles de millones de configuraciones saltaron a su mente en un instante. El Rey era el segundo mejor jugador de Gungi de la historia, sólo superado por Komugi, cuya habilidad había crecido exponencialmente en los últimos días. Si el Rey se enfrentara con su habilidad actual contra la Komugi del día en que comenzaron a jugar, habría ganado sin dificultades. Así, no era extraño que su comprensión del juego alcanzara niveles casi divinos.

--

Pufu un Arquero en el primer nivel. Entonces yo debo ser un Rey. Sí, después de todo, es la única pieza que podría representarme. Estoy más cerca de la esquina, en el tercer nivel. Pitou y Yupi deben ser mi base. Pitou una Reina en el primer nivel, Yupi un Guerrero en el segundo. La comitiva que avanza hacia la selección... Cuatro Semillas, avanzando por el primer nivel, hacia los casilleros de conversión. Pronto serán Élites, en una posición muy fuerte con respecto al Rey. Más allá... repartidas por el campo, las hormigas que me juraron lealtad. Nunca me interesé por sus habilidades. Su configuración es borrosa.

Y, más allá todavía, el enemigo. No veo sus piezas. No conozco su estrategia.

--

Pufu quería creer que el Rey nunca necesitaría sentir miedo en su vida. Pero se equivocaba. Ya lo había sentido muchas veces, sentado frente a una niñita ciega, en medio de sus guardias y sus dominios. Y ahora volvía a sentirlo. El miedo a lo desconocido. El miedo a lo que no podía controlar. Algo interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Yupi trepaba hacia él. Había convertido sus brazos en guadañas, lo que le daba una apariencia de mantis. Clavaba las puntas en las paredes para trepar.

El Rey lo contempló. Verdaderamente, la versatilidad de un Guerrero, la pieza que mejor lo representaba.

Yupi llegó cerca de la cima, y dejó de trepar.

-Pufu me dijo que lo vigilara de cerca -explicó.

-Pensé que sólo me obedecías a mí.

-...así es. Es sólo que no sé que quiere usted. Apuesto a que Pufu lo sepa mejor.

El Rey volvió a mirar a lo lejos.

-No poseo tu habilidad, Yupi. Sólo soy un Rey, la pieza más importante... y por eso, la más frágil.

Yupi pareció confundido.

-Si la posee, Majestad -dijo-. Sólo que está en mi cuerpo. Usted posee mi cuerpo... y no veo como puede ser... que Usted sea llamado frágil.

El Rey sonrió.

-Sí, eres una buena base, Yupi.

Yupi sólo pareció más confundido.

-Regresemos al tablero.

--

El Rey recogió las piezas. Reprodujo la configuración que había ideado.

Estaba demasiado incompleta. No se podía planear nada sin conocer el esquema enemigo. Pero se podía estudiar la figura, sus fortalezas y debilidades.

Sintió una presencia obvia, en la entrada del salón. De alguien que no sabía ocultarla. Pero una presencia que pesaba fuertemente sobre él.

-Ven aquí -dijo el Rey. Komugi, que había acercado a la puerta intentando escuchar hacia dentro del salón, avanzó apoyandose de su bastón.

-Su Alteza... lamento molestarlo cuando debe estar preocupado por asuntos de estadio, pero...

-Dime.

-me preguntaba si usted... tendría tiempo... para un juego de Gungi.

El Rey la contempló. Estaba ruborizada.

-No comprendo. ¿Por qué querrías jugar, tú? No puedo vencerte. Te has hecho tan fuerte, que no es posible que obtengas satisfacción de enfrentarte a nadie en este mundo.

-Oh, no, ¡eso no es verdad su Majestad! -dijo Komugi, nerviosa-. Mientras escribía en el tablero las maravillosas estrategias que fluían hacia mi cabeza, sólo podía pensar en un oponente para desarrollarlas. Sólo sus maravillosas respuestas le daban vida a las estrategias...

-Todavía no tiene sentido -dijo el Rey-. Cuando comenzamos, tu Gungi era una flor que yo sólo quería marchitar. Desarrollé una enredadera de espinas, mi Gungi, para sofocarla... Una y otra vez ataqué a la flor, sin poder matarla. Cada vez que creía que la había asfixiado, la flor renacía, más hermosa y compleja que antes. Ahora ha crecido demasiado. No puedo matarla. La enredadera no tiene razón de ser.

-¡Su Alteza! -exclamó Komugi, con lagrimas en sus ojos-. Ha sido su Gungi quien ha hecho crecer la flor. Nunca habría llegado a este punto de no ser por la enredadera, que la ha hecho fuerte. Mi vida, mi Gungi, ya no significa nada sin Usted.

El Rey la contempló pensativo. Estaba llorando. ¿Otra muestra de su debilidad, o algo más? Ya no brillaba, pero sentía el potencial oculto en su mente.

Pitou le había dicho que en la historia de la humanidad, podían contarse con los dedos de una mano las personas que habían despertado su propio Nen. Y, para todas ellas, el proceso había sido lento, a lo largo de muchos años de introspección y estudio.

Él, el Rey, había añadido Pitou, era único en que había nacido con su Nen completamente desarrollado.

Pero Komugi era más única todavía, pensó el Rey. Después de todo, podía decirse que Él no había despertado su propio Nen: la Reina lo había hecho, durante su desarrollo fetal.

Komugi, en cambio, había despertado súbitamente su Nen, en medio de una serie de movidas de Gungi particularmente complejas y hermosas. Era un Nen diferente a todos los que había visto hasta ahora. No tenía aplicaciones para el combate, la adquisición de información militar, o la sanación. Como Pitou había dicho, si Komugi recibiera el golpe Nen que habría de efectuar la Selección, moriría sin lugar a dudas.

Realmente, la razón de la existencia de esa chica era un misterio tan grande como la razón de su propia existencia.

El Rey recogió las piezas del tablero.

-Mis piezas: 3-3-1, Artista -dijo mientras ponía una pieza sobre el tablero; y continuó agregando nuevas piezas-. 2-2-1, Guerrero. 2-2-2 Reina. 2-2-3 Rey.

Komugi secó sus lagrimas. Abrió sus ojos, como era su costumbre cada vez que jugaba Gungi.

-Cuatro semillas, en línea, a un paso de convertirse en Élites. Desde 2-3-1 a 2-6-1.

El Rey guardó silencio, pensando, mientras Komugi esperaba.

-¿...eso es todo? -preguntó Komugi.

-Supón piezas aliadas, rodeando la formación. Nada cercano a la fortaleza del Rey y sus tres guardias, pero proveen de protección a las Semillas.

El Rey continuó en su silencio meditabundo.

-¿...soy el enemigo? -preguntó Komugi, animada por el juego-. ¿Mis piezas...?

-No lo sé. Están alejadas. No puedo verlas. Si fueras tú...

-¡Atacaría ahora! -exclamó Komugi, y su brillo volvió a surgir, rodeando su cuerpo. Pero esto no fue todo.

Una serie de presencias enemigas surgió al mismo tiempo. ¡Imposiblemente cerca! Dentro del palacio. Como si se hubieran materializado de la nada. El Rey se dio vuelta y vio que Yupi las había notado de inmediato. Su rostro estaba lleno de sorpresa y miedo. Sus musculos se habían abultado, listo para entrar en acción en defensa del Rey. El "En" de Pitou, que rodeaba todo el Palacio, también se había visto alterado. Pitou llegaría en cualquier momento, y Pufu algo después, al haber sido alertado por el cambio del "En".

-...asumiendo que, ya que no me he rendido, tengo una opción de ganar. Tendría que ser un ataque sobre la formación del Rey...

El Rey volvió a mirar a Komugi. Esta seguía hablando, ignorante de todo el caos que había surgido a su alrededor. Yupi apareció a la espalda del Rey.

-Debemos ir hacia Pitou y Pufu. Debe ubicarse al centro de nuestra formación. ¡Su Majestad!.

Pero el Rey parecía hipnotizado por las palabras de Komugi.

-Tendría que aparecer cerca, con gran fuerza -dijo Komugi-. Probablemente una serie de empujes de un Caballo como base. No darle tiempo a las Semillas para avanzar, ni a las fuerzas cercanas para reaccionar. El Arquero tendría que proteger al Rey. Al perder su influencia...

-¡Su Majestad! -gritó Yupi, e intentó tomarlo. El Rey activó su Nen. Yupi tironeó infructusamente. El Nen desconocido comenzó a moverse en su dirección, pero Pitou ya llegaba a la habitación. Aterrizó en el marco de la ventana, y observó lo que ocurría en el salón.

Traía el centro de su "En", que invadió la habitación con una fuerza que hasta el Rey pudo sentir. La voz de Komugi pareció secarse.

-...la influencia del rey... no... puede...

Estaba pálida, había comenzado a sudar, y sus labios se apretaron. Sólo entrar al aura del Nen de otra persona podía ser fatal para alguien que no lo hubiese despertado. El "En" de Pitou, con una intensidad titánica, podría matar a una multitud. Si el brillo de Komugi no hubiese estado envolviendo su cuerpo en ese momento, se habría marchitado hasta parecer una momia, en pocos segundos.

-No... me siento.. muy -empezó a decir Komugi. El "En" de Pitou comenzaba a concentrarse, ahora que había identificado la posición precisa del Nen enemigo. Komugi moriría en pocos segundos.

Yupi sólo sintió succión del aire, y un dolor repentino. En una fracción de segundo, el Rey que estaba entre sus manos había desaparecido, junto a la piel de las palmas de sus manos..

Había saltado hacia Pitou, con una fuerza increíble. El golpe hizo que su Guardia fuera despedido fuera del Palacio con una rapidez fenomenal. Dejó un cráter impresionante, varios metros más abajo, al aterrizar sobre el techo de una de las estructuras adyacentes a la cúpula principal.

El Rey volvió al tablero, empujando a un lado a Yupi, que se había quedado sin habla.

-Tus fuerzas han llegado -le dijo el Rey a Komugi, que lentamente se recuperaba del shock-. Mi movimiento es Arquero a la pila, Reina a 3-2-1.

Hubo una duda de Komugi. Esta última movida no parecía muy inteligente. ¿Por qué alejar a la Reina? Dejaba un punto débil en la formación.

-¡Rápido! -exclamó el Rey, sobresaltando a Komugi.

-Bueno... la pila está bajo ataque, pero para tener una verdadera opción de ganar... Necesitaría un Doble Salto Kin. ¿Recuerda esa estrategia? Es cuando el primer salto lleva un Shinobi que se infiltra con...

-La recuerdo -dijo el Rey, y sus ojos se abrieron al máximo. Lanzó un golpe a la nada, en dirección a la puerta. El ataque de Emisión que salió de su cola hizo contacto. Meleoron cayó al suelo, herido. Shoot, a su lado, también se hizo visible. Estaba de rodillas, usando su Nen. Había alcanzado a protegerse en esa posición, pero aún así recibió bastante daño.

Ahora Pufu apareció fuera de la ventana, volando.

-¡¿Nefelpitou?! -exclamó al verlo herido en el centro del cráter-. ¡¿Qué ha ocurrido?!

Yupi, desde el suelo, donde había caído tras ser empujado por el rey, tartamudeó una respuesta.

-Su... Majestad... atacó a Pitou.

La cara de Pufu se contorsionó de miedo.

-¡La chica!

Sólo había una razón para que el Rey atacara así a su guardia. Había preferido salvar la vida de esa chica ante su propia seguridad. ¡Sabía que la chica sería un peligro! ¡Si sólo la hubiera matado antes! Pero ya no había razón para no hacerlo. El Rey había aceptado que no podría vencerla.

-¡Yupi! ¡Mata a la chica! -gritó-.

-¡No! -exclamó el Rey. Yupi no se movió. La siniestra Aura del Rey lo envolvía-. Recuerda que me obedeces a mí, basura.

Pufu se lanzó hacia la habitación. Yupi era demasiado estúpido. Como un buen Guardia, Yupi comprendía que las ordenes del Rey ocupaban un segundo plano ante su seguridad. Pero no comprendía lo peligroso que resultaba la chica ciega, especialmente en medio de un ataque enemigo.

-¡Maldito Idiota! -exclamó el Rey. Pero no alcanzaría a explicarse. Lanzó un nuevo ataque, que hizo que Pufu se estrellara contra la pared.

Gon y Killua llegaron hasta la puerta principal. El plan había fallado completamente. El Rey no se encontraba en el trono como esperaban. El ataque sopresa de Meleoron y Shoot había sido detectado, algo que consideraban imposible.

Pero, extrañamente, todo no parecía perdido. ¿Sólo habían dos guardias, completamente fuera de posición? ¿Uno parecía recientemente atacado? ¿Y quién era la chica, arrodillada junto al tablero? La pausa que hicieron al considerar todo esto, bajo el umbral de la puerta, le dio tiempo al Rey para actuar.

-Yupi, trae a Pufu. Vamos donde Pitou.

Este corrió a recoger al Guardia herido, mientras el Rey se acercaba Komugi. Se arrodilló junto a ella. Volvió a tomar su mano.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo? -le preguntó. Komugi pareció mirarlo, con sus ojos de Gungi. Los cerró al ponerse de pie.

-Siempre.

La tomó en brazos.

El extraño grupo abandonó el Salón por la ventana, descendiendo por la pared. Abajo, Nefelpitou, se incorporaba. Verdaderamente, su Rey era algo especial. Sólo un ataque así podía despertar su fuerza oculta. Tan oculta que ni él mismo sabía que existía. Que suerte tenía. Pronto podría ponerla a prueba en aquellos interesantes intrusos.


End file.
